The Start of Something Incredible
by izzietwilightaddict91
Summary: What happens after Jac went back to Baby Freya? I loved the episode with Freya! Hope you like it please read and review! First Holby City Fic! Check out Wee Helen xX my beta she has some awesome Holby Stories! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS I had to write this after I saw tuesday nights episode! Its my first Holby City Fanfiction! I hope you all like it! now I am not too sure whether to make it a one shot or multichapter but I wanted to guys to help me if that is possible! let me know! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Protection...Guilt...or Love?<strong>_

As I walked in Baby Freyas room and looked at her so small...so innocent I immediately felt at ease, I remember Joseph talking about being around Harry that the whole world disappears and all that's is left is the feeling on contentment. At the mention of his name I felt my heart twinge a little but he has moved on with his son and I am beginning to accept that and move on myself.

I glanced around through the door to make sure everyone had gone home and it turns out they had so all that was left was myself and this beautiful baby that I have more in common with than anyone knows. She was abandoned...she was sick and most likely will end up in a place where no one will even care what happens to her. As she stared and played with Sean's watch that I accidentally took I felt a wave of protection hit me this baby needs someone. A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts and as I looked up to see Elliot looking at me with concern and a slight hint of anger on his features.

"Hey..." I said with no particular emotion just staring at the baby.

"Hi...look Jac about earlier..." I shook my head and looked directly at him.

"Elliot I was out of line...I know that..." I was unsure how to finish my sentance but it turns out I didn't need to.

"You were out of line Jac...look I know you march to the beat of your own drum, but in all honesty what you did today...you were on another level today. What is it about this child...what is it that makes her get under your skin so much?" I glanced at Freya because I could not bear to look at Elliot when I tell him and I know that I need to tell him.

"When I was twelve years old my mother abandoned me." I stated with a few tears streaming down my cheeks. She left to work in India and left me behind in foster care." I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was shocked and saddened but he tried to keep his face neutral to allow me to continue.

"I was bounced around alot...I had a few issues as a teenager...I was angry and upset and I took it out on other people. Freya has no one and it's my fault. Her mother abandoned her and that's on me, so whatever criticism you were gonna say to me. Trust me I already know all to well." The tears were coming thick and fast now and I couldn't stop them as he came around and pulled me into a hug which I tried to pull away from.

"Don't be nice to me when I caused Freya to lose the one person who was supposed to love her and care for her and now she has no one." He pulled me in again.

"Jac you didn't cause her to lose her mother...this is not your fault. You are here watchin over her...she is not alone." I pulled back and gave him a smile. "ho else knows about your past?" I glance down and my feet.

"Just Joseph and Michael..." He smiled in understanding.

"Ok now away from serious business...my birthday...you are coming right?" I nodded and he smiled causing me to chuckle a little.

"I am...but no party hats...deal?" He nodded and hugged me again.

"Thank you Elliot but I really just wanna be alone right now ok..."He smiled in understanding and glanced one more time between me and Freya before going outside. As soon as he left I immediately broke down...I was shaking and my knees buckled causing me to collapse to the floor and completely brake down. As I looked at Freya I knew I had to protect her at all costs.

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHETHER TO MAKE IT MULTI OR ONE-SHOT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY GUYS THANK YOU FOR THE RESPONSE TO THIS FIC! I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A MULTI-CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO INCLUDE ANYTHING!**_

CHAP TWO

As I regained whatever semblance of proffetionalism that I had left I stood up as much as my shaking knees would let me and sat on the small chair in Freya's room, she had fell asleep some time between mine and Elliots conversation and my complete mental breakdown in her room.

Unzipping my jacket I looked around and half expected the place to be completely dead but in actual fact it wasn't the halls were bustling and I had no idea why...it felt the opposite now...since I told Elliot about my past.

Everything was moving at such great speed and I couldn't focus on one thing imparticular, my brain was moving but my body couldn't quite keep up. I had felt like I had kept this dirty little secret for so long but in actual fact all I had to do was open up voluntarily.

Michael practically pushed it out of me when Paula came into Holby, Joseph was told by default but Elliot he is the first person that I have told because I wanted to...I could dress it up and say it in whatever way I wanted to but I told him because I wanted to not becasue I felt like I needed to and that was the most frightning thing of all. If I had told Elliot about my past so easily, how quickly could I tell other people?

It had almost slipped out with Sahira in this very room earlier on this morning when she made that dig at me and I threw back about the mother abonding the child I almost flew off the handle at her and revealed all before I bit my tongue and walked outta the room.

I was far to would up to sleep so I booted up my laptop and set it on the chair and went in search for coffee...I walked into the staff room and lo and behold there was Doctor Barbie Shah herself with her little boy in his chair beside her. She was fast asleep on the sofa and the baby was fussing in the chair I was unsure of what to do, this is where I panic.

He was looking at me with such amusement, I walked up to him and picked him up as I could tell Sahira had been completely exhausted recently...I wanted to let her sleep for a little while...she has been very nice to me and all I have been is a complete bitch to her, I decided I wanted that to change. As the kettle boiled and Indy twirled his fingers through my hair I tried my best to make sure he was ok as I bounced him up and down on my hip whilst trying to comfort him.

People always assumed I was bad with kids...I grew up in foster care with roughly about a minimum of 8 kids and most of the time at least two of those children were under two and we were all meant to pitch in or there was a punishment usually consisting of violence.

"That look suits you Jac..." I nearly jumped outta my skin when I saw Sahira looking at me holding her sun with complete amusement.

"Sorry he was fussing and you were sleeping...I just picked him up to let you sleep." She smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine Jac honestly...he doesn't usually go to people so easily...I'm just surprised and a little bit shocked. You are great with him." I try to give her a hard glare but whilst holding a baby it was a little bit hard. I walked towards Sahira and handed Indy to her and went back to get coffee.

"So Jac I thought you would be gone away home before now..." That was the question wasn't it and I don't really know how to answer her. Do I tell her the truth about me? about Freya? To be perfectly honest the thought of it frightened me more that anything and there was only som much I can take in one day. I looked at her and was about to open my mouth when my phone rang and that's when the real shit hit the fan.

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY GUYS I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS FIC I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANYTHING ADDED! **_

_**C**__**HAP 3**_

I answered the phone without even thinking to check the caller ID and see who it was that was calling...and in hindsight I probably should have checked it considering that today had already sucked I knew in my gut that it wasn't over.

"Hello." I answered with the crisp professional tone that almost everyone was already used to. Not to mention that everyone knew not to piss me about when I was in that mood and that I was not in a particularly nice mood already and then that business with Oliver just tipped me over the edge.

As I stood there in the locker room changing and him talking about my treatment of him. He was right I did treat him like crap and he didn't deserve it...he wanted me to teach him and I just brushed him off. It was not me teaching him the way I should have, and then he chose Mr Bones Hamilton and when he said I didn't care about his career it wasn't true.

Him working with Mr Hamilton was going to ruin him...and to be perfectly honest I did want him to do well, he might have thought that I was heartless as did most people but I did care, the voice on the other end of the phone brought me out of my musings.

"Is this Jac Naylor?" I was curious the person on the other end of the phone spoke my name with trepidation and a slight hitch of fear and sadness in their voice...it was a young girl and I could tell the girl had been crying, and I could have sworn that I had recognised it, I have heard that high pitched accent before but I just couldn't place it!

"Yes...this is she..." As I answered I noticed Sahira looking at me with her pointed curious face which I just waved off and turned my attention back to the phone and the young girl on the other end...by her tone I could tell it wasn't gonna be a pleasant chat, infact everything began to fall into place and I remembered where I had heard the voice.

"I'm sorry to call at such a late hour...but I figured you might want to know...we never got the chance to talk before but I'm Jasmine Burrows, I'm Paula daughter...and apparently your sister...although I am not sure if I am your half sister or whether or not u even want a sister and judging from our brief meeting beforehand that you didn't want a sister...ok now I am officially rambling." I felt myself take a small intake of breath at that and this caused Sahira to be even more curious. As I heard he speak it brought me back to that that day where I walked out of my mothers life the way she walked out of mine.

"I...umm...how did u get my number?" I didn't mean for it to come out the way that it did. I know that I was a complete bitch to the girl that was apparently my sister...but I never had any intention of knowing her and to be honest I still didn't know if I wanted to.

"I got it from Grandpa well his address book...I wish I was calling under better circumstances, I am in England now staying with Grandpa...mum...we had an accident..." I don't think I wanna hear the rest of that sentence...and yet I found myself unable to move and wishing that I hadn't answered the phone.

"What exactly can I do for you?" I asked trying to withhold the fear in my voice. I found myself waiting for her to explain. She let out a deep sigh over the phone and I thought that although I hardly know her, doesn't mean that I wasn't curious about her and how much we were alike if we even were.

"We were in an accident...my mum, grandpa and I...we came over to visit and we were in our way to the airport when the accident happened. Mum...umm...mum is dead..." She said it and I could tell it was the first time she had said it out loud as her voice hitched and I could hear the sobs overcome her body and I found myself become really angry, she comes back into my life and takes a kidney just to die a year and a half later...what the hell? And she left another daughter without her mother...granted it was a completely different situation.

"I'm sorry...are you ok?" I know it was a stupid question. Paula was her mother for 17 years, she didn't abandon her after looking after her for 12 years. I had a lot of feeling and resentment towards Paula. I decided to get some privacy and I walked back to Freya's room and sat down.

"I am as ok as can be...Granddad is in a coma he broke some ribs and his heart is failing." She spoke this with sadness and before I could even register what was happening, before I could even think about what to say the words came out.

"We can transfer him here if you would like. We have one of the best cardiac units in England. I don't know if Paula told you...I'm a doctor at Holby City Hospital."

I inwardly slapped myself on the head. What the hell? I just invited my somewhat half sister and my grandfather to Holby for treatment was I at all Wise?

"Really you would do that? We are at St Mary's Hospital" She was shocked and to be honest so was I...it hadn't occurred to me that Hansenn might not be ok with this...or that I wouldn't be able to treat him myself. Like it or not I had said it and there is not turning back now...is there?

"Yeah...we are family right?" I havnt been thinking about what I had said I just said it and I didn't regret it...I had made arrangements on the phone with her and hung up and phoned the hospital to let them know what was going on? My next phone call was to Mr Hansenn and I let him know the brief details of the case and he agreed to it and as I hung up I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me I was actually doing this?

_**R&R PLEASE**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

As I knocked on Hansenn's door I felt my entire body start to shake and tremble at the thought of meeting my sister.

"Enter." I always felt like I was walking into the headmasters office at school when I came to this office and heard his brisk professional tone. I walked in only for him to glance up at me and give me a stern smile.

"Miss Naylor to what do I owe this pleasure?" Every single time he spoke I wanted to slap him silly for his snarky up himself attitude.

"A favour actually..." One of his eyebrows quirked at that and I smiled nervously.

"Did we not already cover this on the phone?" I nodded and graciously sat down with a scowl on my face.

"Yeah we did but I was wondering if I can place him in a private room and only have Chrissie look after him please. She is the best and that's all I want for him." He nodded and stopped writing whatever it was he was writing before looking at me.

"Of course...may I ask why I didn't even know you had family?" I cocked my head to the side before shrugging my shoulders.

"Well I don't like people knowing my personal life...you of all people should understand that." I did t know anything about him other than the fact he had a very brief tryst with Sahira way back when.

"Of course anything else Miss Naylor please don't hesitate." I nodded in thanks before making a swift exit and going down to meet the ambulance. I was only standing for a few minutes before I was interrupted by Michael Spence and Peter Pan aka Shaun, Freya's doctor.

"Well well Miss Naylor no rest for the wicked hey..." Our very small flirting session earlier was coming flooding back to me.

"Haven't you left yet..." He came closer to me and smiled at me.

"Oh will you not miss me a little..." I cut him off by shaking my head and walking toward the incoming ambulance not before whispering in his ear.

"Not even a little..." Before he could respond Dixie popped out of the Ambulace to greet me.

"Not very often we get to see you Jac..." I smiled at her before she popped open the back door of the ambulance and Jeff greeted me.

"Ah Miss Naylor...always a pleasure..." I gave him a look that clearly stated Piss Off but he just smiled as my eyes landed on Jasmine. Her eyes full of pain and worry as she looked at our grandfather. We had gained the interest of Michael whose confused face told me he recognised her, Shaun and Now Sahira who was looking slightly worried as we wheeled him in through the door and up onto the ward.

"Male, 82 RTA fractured ribs and Concussion not to mentions numerous other difficulties. He is all yours Jac." I nodded in thanks as I saw Jeff give me a once over and checking out my arse before leaving.

"Jac...Hansenn said you needed me?" Chrissie walked in with her uniform on and I nodded at Jasmine I the corner.

"This is my grandfather and Elliot is going to be his Consultant but I wanted you to be his nurse I know after everything that has happened between us the last thing I have the right to do Chrissie is ask for a favour but please help me on this."

She only nodded before setting up all of his lines and cables and taking a sample of his blood. An hour later all of his scans and tests were done all we had to do was wait. I was sitting in Silence with Jasmine as she held onto her grandfathers hand. The more I looked at her the more I saw similarities between us.

"You look like me..." And apparently she noticed too as she gave me the once over before continuing.

"I'm sorry for being blunt but I don't think I look like mum and I certainly don't look like my father who was an arsehole by the way but you...I look like you." I smiled at her nervous rambling before laughing quite nervously.

"I don't look like anyone either..." We had came to a mutual understanding in that moment just before Elliot walked in with a cup of coffee in one hand and a set of notes in the other and he had that expression on his face the one where we tell someone bad news and I knew what was coming, apparently so did Jasmine as her face crumpled in agony.


End file.
